My Love
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Cara apapun ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan dirinya. Sekalipun itu dengan cara yang sangat konyol. Pair/Always/NaruSaku


Naruto © : Masashi Kishimoto

My Love : Rated T

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura..!" gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda raven yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Sasuke.."

"Kenapa kau belum pulang..? tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sedang menunggu jemputan.." jawab Sakura sambil menatap kembali jalanan dengan senyuman yang mengambang diwajah cantiknya.

Pemuda itu menyeringitkan alis dengan wajah heran, karena tidak biasanya Sakura menunggu supir disaat jam pulang sekolah, dan yang selalu menunggu adalah supir dari gadis itu.

Lalu kenapa sekarang terbalik.?

Sakura melihat kembali kearah Sasuke yang sedang bercengkrama dengan pikirannya.

Mengerti dari keheranan Sasuke, ia segera berkata.

"Aku sedang menunggu Naruto.. aku meminta kepada ayah agar Naruto yang menjemputku hari ini.."

Ia berujar sambil terkekeh geli mengingat permintaan konyolnya terhadap sang ayah.

Awalnya Kizashi menolak karena ia tahu Naruto pasti sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan dikantor, namun gadis itu tidak mau mendengarkan alasan apapun darinya.

Sakura terus saja memohon kepada ayahnya agar ia menyuruh Naruto yang menjemputnya nanti hingga gadis itu mengancam tidak akan ia tidak akan pulang jika sang ayah tidak menuruti keinginannya.

Dengan berat hati Kizashi menghubungi nomor Naruto untuk meminta pemuda itu menjeput putri semata wayangnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat terobsesi terhadapnya..?"

Gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Sasuke dengan wajah merona.

"Karena dia seperti pangeran yang ada dicerita dongeng.."

"Pangeran..?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada heran.

Gadis itu terkekeh geli saat melihat Sasuke menekukan alisnya tanda heran.

"Biar kujelaskan..." Sakura memejamkan manik zamrudnya dan kemudian membukanya kembali lalu membayangkan pemuda pirang yang selalu menjadi objek incaran dirinya.

Kemudian ia berkata "dia tampan.. memiliki rambut pirang.. mata sipit dan tajam.. biru shappire yang selalu membuatku terjerumus oleh pesonanya... dan-..."

"Apakah aku tidak seperti seorang pangeran..?" Sasuke mengintrupsi penjelasan dari Sakura.

Gadis itu terkekeh geli saat mendengar penuturan dari pemuda raven itu.

"Tidak ada seorang pangeran yang memiliki rambut dengan model pantat ayam seperti ini..."

Sakura berkata sambil memegang rambut Sasuke yang mencuat kebelakang.

Pemuda itu mendengus mendengar penghinaan yang Sakura lontarkan untuk dirinya.

"Kau selalu saja menghina rambutku.."

"Rambutmu memang aneh Sasuke.."

"Hanya rambut.. tapi wajahku tampan.."

Sasuke berkata dengan percaya diri.

"Ya kau memang tam-… Narutoooo.." Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, gadis itu terlebih dahulu berteriak menyerukan nama Naruto saat ia melihat pemuda pirang itu sedang keluar dari mobil.

"Akhirnya dia datang juga.. Sasuke aku duluan ya..!"

Pamit Sakura sambil berjalan meninggalkan gerbang 'Konoha high school'

"Hn.. hati-hati dijalan..!"

"Ha'i…"

"Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika aku tidak menyatakan cinta kepadamu Sakura.."

Gumam Sasuke saat Sakura sudah jauh darinya.

.

.

"Ayo cepat masuk..!" perintah Naruto kepada Sakura yang saat itu tidak segera masuk setelah sampai dimobil.

"Bukakan dulu pintunya untukku..!"

Dengan wajah datar, Naruto segera membukakan pintu untuk gadis itu.

.

.

"Naruto nanti kita mampir dulu sebentar ketoko.. ada yang ingin kubeli.."

"Hn"

"Kyaaaa.. kau memang yang terbaik dan tampan Naruto.."

Gadis itu melonjak girang lalu menyambar lengan Naruto yang saat itu sedang mengemudi.

"Heii.. apa-apaan kau ini..!?

Naruto berujar kesal atas perlakuan Sakura yang mengganggu aktifitas berkemudinya, hingga mengakibatkan mobil yang ia kendarai sedikit terseok kekiri.

"Maaf.."

Sakura berkata maaf sambil memeluk lengan Naruto lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Bunyi derap langkah laki memggema dimalam yang sunyi sepi.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah berjalan dicuaca yang dingin.

Sambil membenahi letak mantel yang ia kenakan, Pemuda itu berujar

"Kenapa Sakura menyuruhku datang dimalam selarut ini, tidak bisakah besok siang saja..?"

.

.

Disebuah apartemen yang mewah, terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pink sedang duduk manis diatas sofa sambil menanti kedatangan seseorang.

"Ck, kenapa dia lama sekali.?" decak gadis itu.

"Kalau saja aku tidak menginginkan dia, aku tidak akan mau menunggunya hingga selarut ini.." ia berujar dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Salah dia sendiri karena menyuruh pemuda itu untuk datang dimalam hari seperti ini.

"Maaf karena sudah membuatmu menunggu lama.."

Setelah melewati cuaca yang sangat dingin, akhirnya pemuda pirang itu sampai ketempat tujuan.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga" gadis berambut pink itu berujar dengan nada girang dan langsung melompat turun dari sofa yang ia duduki tadi, Setelah sampai dihadapan sang pemuda, dengan segera ia merengkuh tubuh kekar itu.

"Kau lama sekali Naruto.." ujarnya seraya mengeratkan rengkuhan terhadap pemuda tampan itu.

Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sakura hanya memasang raut datar seperti biasa.

"Seperti menungguku selama berabad-abad saja.." Ujar Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Sekarang cepat katakan, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu..?"

"Baiklah" dengan berat hati Sakura melepaskan pelukan itu, ia langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam pastik hitam yang ada ditangannya.

"Uum.. bisakah kau memasangkan bola lampu ini untuk dikamaraku.?" Sakura menyodorkan benda putih itu dengan was-was kepada Naruto.

"Kau menyuruhku datang selarut ini hanya untuk memintaku memasangkan bola lampu itu.?"

Naruto bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Tepat sekali" Sakura berujar santai tanpa meperdulikan amarah yang memuncang dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Hanya karena permintaan konyol darimu, aku harus menunda acara istirahatku, tidak bisakah kau meminta bantuan dari Sasuke..?"

Pemuda itu berkata dengan nada sengit.

"Lelaki mana pun termasuk si Ayam itu tidak akan pernah kuizinkan untuk memasuki kamarku terkecuali kau Naruto..."

Sakura berkata dengan nada yang tak kalah sengit dari Naruto.

"Nama dia bukan Ayam Sakura..!" Naruto berkata sambil melepas mantel yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Itu nama yang cocok untuk pria berambut model pantat ayam seperti dia.."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau membalas perasaan Sasuke terhadapmu..?"

Setelah menggantung mantel. pemuda itu segera berjalan menuju meja belajar dan langsung mengambil kursi yang ada dimeja itu.

"Aku tidak mencintainya.. dan aku hanya mencintaimu.."

Naruto tidak mendengarkan perkataan dari gadis itu, ia hanya fokus dengan pekerjaan yang saat ini ia lakukan.

Sakura yang melihat gerak-gerik dari pemuda tampan berambut pirang itu hanya mengulum senyum.

'Akhirnya aku berhasil membawa dia kemari'

Gadis itu berujar dalam hati sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang mengangkat kedua tangan guna memasang bola lampu.

'Sedikit lagi dia akan berhasil, aku harus melalukan sesuatu..!" gadis itu berfikir sejenak.

Setelah mendapat ide, dengan segera ia melakukan hal diluar dugaan.

'BRAAKKKK'

Tanpa berfikir panjang, secepat kilat Sakura langsung menubrukkan dirinya kepada Naruto, hingga mereka mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi Naruto yang berada dibawah tindihan Sakura dan tangan Sakura yang memeluk pinggang pemuda itu.

"Aagrrh.. apa yang kau lakukan Sakura..?"

"Melakukan apa yang kuinginkan" jawab Sakura tanpa menghiraukan rasa nyeri yang hinggap dibetis mulusnya.

Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan kannya dipinggang pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang.."

"Bodoh... aku harus pulang"

"Tidak"

"Sakura.. aku ingin pulang.."

"Tidak"

"Sakura.. iz-"

"Tidak"

"Sak-"

"Tidak, kau harus menginap disini.."

Mendengar perkataan dari Sakura, Naruto langsung membolakan biru shappire miliknya.

"Apa kau sudah gila..?"

"Ya, aku memang sudah gila karenamu Naruto.."

"Biarkan aku pulang Sakura..!"

"Tidak..."

"Sakura..!"

"Kumohon menginaplah disini..!

"Tidak bisa.. biarkan aku pulang Sakura..!"

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari sang gadis.

"Saku-..?

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa ingin pulang.." gadis itu menyela ucapan Naruto

Pemuda itu tersenyum lega.

"Tapi.. jangan salahkan aku jika kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu.."

"APAAAA?"

"Ya.. aku akan meminta ayah untuk memecatmu besok.."

"..."

"Bagaimana, menginap atau dipecat..?"

Pilihan yang sangat sulit bagi Naruto.

"Tidak adakah permintaan yang lebih mudah dari itu..?

Pinta Naruto dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Tidak.." jawab gadis itu sambil memejamkan mata indahnya dengan kepala yang berada diatas dada bidang nan kokoh milik pria tampan itu.

Saat ini Naruto tengah dilanda dengan kekalutan.

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, gadis itu bergumam.

"Malam yang sangat indah"

.

.

.

.

-The End-

Terimakasih

.

.

.

.

Aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada 'GnB Lucky22'


End file.
